Intense Love JL
by Mrs.Nah Potter
Summary: Risadas, encontros a noite, romances escondidos, e muita união entre dois grupos distintos e iguais. Lily e James em seu último ano, ao que se indica tudo começa a mudar. Acompanhe essa mudança com eles! HIATUS, sem data para retorno!
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: Risadas, encontros a noite, romances escondidos, e muita união entre dois grupos distintos e iguais. Lily e James em seu último ano, ao que se indica tudo começa a mudar. Acompanhe essa mudança com eles!

Disclamer: nada é meu, os personagens pertencem a J.K e alguns eu tirei de livros que amo muito! N/A: sei que não terminei minha outra fic, mas é um história muito longa para se explicar, espero que curtam essa nova, muito mais moderna e engraçada, e claro, com romance! Boa leitura, a gente se encontra ali embaixo!

**Capítulo I**

Estava um dia lindo fora do trem, porém os cinco amigos estavam muito ocupados conversando sobre as férias passadas juntos para notar, na cabine estavam: Lily Evans, Audrey Driscoll, Sophia Durre, George Vonsilla e Charles Scott. Se conheciam desde do primeiro ano, mas só se tornaram inseparáveis no final do segundo ano. Lily jogava snap explosivo com Charles e os outros três estavam jogando baralho (n/a: não sei se tinha, mas...) e conversando ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas você adorou ter ido, confessa Audrey. – disse Lily sorrindo para a amiga.

- Ah, mais ou menos.

- Mentira! – gritou Charles apontando para a loira, assustando Lily. – Desculpe Lil, Aud, você disse que tinha adorado passear com ele.

- É, mas a gente estava em Paris, por favor, né? - retrucou a garota, jogando uma carta. – Vocês quatro me forçaram a aceitar o convite do rapaz.

- Pode ser, mas que deve ter sido bom... – opinou Sophia.

- Bati! – George levantou com os braços erguidos. – Uhu!

- Precisa fazer esse escândalo todo? – perguntou Lily rindo.

- Claro, você sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não ganho de vocês? – explicou ele como se fosse o mais óbvio. Os outros riram, George era o que mais divertia os demais, sempre animado e de bom humor, pregando peças, sendo assim conversava bastante com os marotos.

O tempo passou, e notaram que já estava na hora de se vestirem, os garotos saíram da cabine, enquanto as três amigas se vestiam.

- Então Lily, pensou mais no seu sentimento? – perguntou Sophia.

- Que sentimento?

- Do seu amor pelo James, Lil! Aff, até parece que é loira. – as outras riram de Audrey, porque a loira era ela.

- Tá, não, eu não tive tempo para pensar, e Aud, não é amor, pode ser só uma queda.

- Ou um abismo. – murmurou Sophia.

- Também.

- Já estão prontas? – Charles perguntou batendo na porta, elas abriram a porta, e os garotos entraram, porém dessa vez estavam acompanhados de James e Sirius.

- Ora, tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius cumprimentando as garotas, James fez o mesmo.

- Como foram de férias? – perguntou James sorrindo e olhando para a Lily.

- Perfeitas, temos muitas histórias para contar, viajamos juntos, quase por toda a Europa. – contou Sophia.

- Nossa! Pelo jeito aproveitaram, sua mãe me disse que você ia viajar. – disse James, ele e Sophia se conheciam desde pequenos, o pai do garoto era padrinho dela.

- Depois a gente conta como foram as nossas férias, e a de vocês? – perguntou Lily já pegando seu malão.

- Ótimas, esse ano me mudei da casa de James, estou morando em um apartamento que meu tio me deixou. – contou Sirius, começaram a sair do trem , Lily parou e olhou atônita para ele.

- Seu tio? Mas sua mãe deve ter feito um...

- Escândalo, e fez. – confessou o garoto. – Mas nem liguei, com certeza ela o queimou naquela árvore estúpida dela.

- Sinto muito Sirius. – falou Audrey.

- Vocês três, vêm ou vão a pé? – gritou Remus já sentado na carruagem.

- Remus! – as três gritaram e foram cumprimentar o amigo. – tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, o que andaram fazendo para estarem tão bronzeadas?

- Ah, estivemos conhecendo algumas praias da Europa. – disse Charles. – E as três aí ficavam embaixo do sol esperando torrar. – os outros riram.

- Até parece! – resmungou Audrey. – Você também está bronzeado Sr.Scott.

- Aud, não me irrite... – o garoto odiava ficar bronzeado, não que tivesse algo demais, mas ele achava que se ficava muito artificial.

- Cadê Peter? – perguntou Lily.

- Foi em uma outra carruagem, com George. – respondeu James. – Vamos?

- Creio que a gente não caiba nessa, estamos em sete, e que eu saiba ela comporta cinco pessoas. – respondeu Lily. – Eu espero a próxima.

- Então tá. – concordou Sophia subindo na carruagem. – Aud! – a loira subiu também, Lily olhou para elas incrédulas.

- Me desculpe Lil, mas eu estou cansado demais, peça para o Charles ou o James ficar aí com você. – Sirius mandou um beijo para a garota.

- Pode deixa, eu fico. – disse James. – Se você não se importar, claro.

Charles olhou para Lily buscando ver nos olhos da amiga se ela preferiria que ele ficasse, mas a ruiva só assentiu com a cabeça para James.

- Daqui a pouco a gente se encontra. – e subiu com os outros, James e Lily observaram a carruagem fazer a curva, e a garota suspirou.

- Será que demora muito para a outra chegar?

- Não. – respondeu o maroto, colocando a mão na nuca. – Você está com pressa?

- Pressa? – repetiu ela, depois rindo. – Pressa para que? O banquete só é servido depois da seleção.

- Verdade, então se não está com pressa, deve ser a companhia. – James olhou para o céu.

- Pare de ser tonto James Potter. – Lily parou na frente dele. – Você é uma companhia agradável e já lhe disse isso, ou não se lembra?

James sorriu, sim ele se lembrava , tinha sido quando os dois se aproximaram mais durante o ano, e Lily até fora com ele para Hogsmeade, e haviam se beijado, mas nenhum dos dois tocou mais no assunto, foi como se tivesse ficado esse segredo lá, na árvore onde tinham trocado o primeiro beijo sincero.

- Então você resolveu conhecer a Europa?!

- Basicamente é isso, mas... olhe. - e apontou para a carruagem atrás do garoto.

- Vem. – ele ajudou Lily entrar, depois que começaram a seguir o caminho de Hogwarts James resolveu continuar a conversa. – Mas o que?

- Não conheci realmente tudo o que queria, e poderia, se aqueles quatro me deixassem andar pelo menos uma quadra sozinha! – e ela riu, tinha sido divertido, ficaram sabendo de um dos ataques contra nascidos trouxas e seus amigos foram irredutíveis em relação à sua segurança. – Espero poder fazer uma viagem dessas novamente, quem sabe depois de Hogwarts...

- Deve ser fascinante, eu já estive em Paris e em Veneza, mas com meus pais, porém não deixou de ser uma experiência inesquecível. – comentou ele, imaginando se algum dia poderia ele e Lily fazer um passeio desse.

- Então está combinado! – comemorou ela. James a olhou assustado. – Nós vamos fazer uma viagem dessas, certo?

- Como quiser. – e sorriram.

Ao entrar no salão cada um foi para onde seus amigos estavam sentados, Sophia e Audrey não pararam um minuto de especular porque haviam demorado tanto.

- Calem a boca vocês duas. – murmurou Charles. – Dumbledore vai falar, e... – virou-se para Lily com um sorriso malicioso. – Nós vamos saber tudo depois do casalzinho.

Lily revirou os olhos e prestou atenção no que Dumbledore falava, e não ficara surpresa ao diretor mencionar que provavelmente o que estava acontecendo era uma guerra, e que Hogwarts apoiava os nascidos trouxas sem nenhuma objeção, claro que o pessoal da Sonserina não gostou nem um pouco, mas para Lily foi confortante, ela sabia que teria que dar tudo de si para seguir a carreira de Auror, e não pensava em desistir por Lord Voldemort. Sophia a cutucou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a garota.

- Sim, nossa, só agora percebi o quanto estou com fome! – exclamou ao ver o banquete aparecer, a seleção não demorara tanto na verdade, Sophia deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com Charles.

- Então Lily, vai nos dizer o que se passou quando estava sozinha com o Sr. Potter? – perguntou Audrey com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nada que sua cabeça maliciosa tenha imaginado Aud, nós conversamos sobre as férias. – contou a ruiva ficando corada, não ia dizer a amiga que chamara James para viajar com ela, nem acreditava que tinha feito isso, às vezes era tão espontânea que se assustava.

- Sei. – George lançou três ervilhas na direção de Charles.

- Hei! – exclamou o outro e começando a armar seu garfo.

- Ah não! - Audrey tirou o garfo da mão de Charles, que olhou intrigado para ela. – Eu não estou a fim de brincar agora, e vocês não vão fazer isso na minha frente.

- Como queira, mas podemos saber por que não está a fim de brincar? – perguntou George olhando para a amiga. – Ou, é tão secreto assim?

- Nada a ver, é que eu estou cansada, gente, nós estamos viajando desde quando saímos de férias, não descansamos pra valer. – disse Audrey.

Os cinco se entreolharam, Audrey teria uma crise de politicamente correta, o que não era, mas de vez em quando metia na cabeça de que isso não estava certo e etc. Os amigos já tinham se acostumado e sabiam como lidar.

- Acho que você tem toda razão Audrey, vamos subir e descansar porque amanhã vamos começar o nosso último ano, então é comum que não festejamos hoje... – começou Lily.

- Não, nós vamos subir, mas temos o nosso encontro mais tarde, certo? – sugeriu a loira, os outros concordaram e subiram.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os marotos também se preparavam para subir, Remus já havia saído, ele tinha que ajudar os alunos do primeiro ano a irem para a Torre, mas confirmou a sua presença meia noite na sala comunal. James estava muito mais animado, se é que isso era possível, ele contagiou todos no trem com sua alegria, e agora parecia que se Snape aparecesse em sua frente ele era capaz de lhe dar um abraço.

- Mas, James, porque você está tão alegre se não aconteceu nada? – perguntou Peter olhando para o amigo sem entender nada, soubera pelos outros que ele ficara com Lily Evans para esperar a carruagem, mas ao chegar James não disse nada, só falou que haviam conversado, porém seu olhar estava radiante.

- Por que meu caro Wortmail, a Srta. Evans, não tem mais nenhuma birra comigo. – disse James se levantando. – E esse ano, é nosso!

- Tá, acho que já ouvi isso antes. – murmurou Peter saindo na frente.

- Só que dessa vez até eu estou acreditando que seja verdade. – comentou Sirius sorrindo. – Pela primeira vez eu não vi a Lily revirar os olhos e dizer que preferia morrer a estar em sua companhia, sem contar, claro, o passeio de Hogsmeade.

- É isso aí Sirius, estamos mais próximos agora. – concordou o moreno subindo as escadas. – Mas e você? Conseguiu algum contato com Andrômeda?

Sirius tirou o sorriso do rosto.

- Nenhum, minha prima não deu sinal de vida, e nem adianta eu perguntar para alguma das suas irmãs por que vão fazer pouco caso. – Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Sabia que a filha dela já esta com 9 anos?

- Sério? – James se surpreendeu, se lembrava de quando Andrômeda havia ido à sua casa pedir ajuda aos seus pais. – Então daqui dois anos ela estará em Hogwarts!

- Pois é. – os três entraram na torre e foram para o dormitório, seus pertences como sempre, já estava lá.

Charles e George estavam organizando as coisas em suas camas (n/a: eu sei que são cinco por dormitório, mas não teria graça), cumprimentaram os marotos.

- James! – exclamou George com um sorriso arteiro. – Então veio sozinho com a Lily, não?

James olhou para o garoto e sorriu.

- Esperamos outra carruagem juntos, só isso.

- Hum, não foi isso que a Lil nos disse... – começou o outro ,e se virou trocando um olhar divertido com Sirius. Ouviu os passos de James perto de sua cama.

- O que ela disse Vonsilla? – perguntou Sirius.

- Bem, você sabe, ela disse que James se comportou muito bem. – disse George, virou-se para James. – E estava bem corada, você não fez nada com a minha amiga fez? Por que ela é uma moça muito inocente. – com a última palavra os outros caíram na risada, sabiam que Lily era correta, mas inocente? Nunca, e depois de beijar a ruiva James sabia o quanto.

- Mas então, vocês vão se reunir hoje? – perguntou Peter.

- Vamos. – respondeu Charles se sentando. – A Audrey não queria, mas sempre convencemos a loirinha.

- Então o salão vai estar cheio. – comentou James. Os outros dois garotos o olharam. – Nós também vamos para lá, meia noite.

- Ora, então vamos nos juntar, ou os marotos vão fazer planos para esse ano? – sugeriu George.

- Boa idéia, não nós já fizemos um esboço de nosso planos, seria mais para sentir o castelo pela última vez que chegamos. – disse Sirius. – Mas vocês dois acham que as garotas iam aceitar se juntar à nós? – James e Sirius sorriram marotos.

- Não, elas vão adorar, e assim, nós podemos começar a deixar o casalzinho um pouco juntos. – comentou Charles.

Os cinco riram, e ficaram esperando a hora passar trocando idéias sobre as férias, quadribol, e Lord Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estava sentada na cama conversando com Sophia, elas esperavam Audrey para poder descer, já tinha dado a hora e nada da loira sair do banheiro.

- E se rolar um convite? – perguntou Sophia, olhando de soslaio para a amiga.

- Bem, eu não vou mentir pra você Sophia, se ele me chamar para a sair eu aceito. – disse Lily, corando. – Mas, não creio que isso vá acontecer.

- Por que?

- Porque nós já saímos juntos, e... bem é mais provável acabar rolando um passeio do que um convite. – concluiu Lily, ela sabia que estava apaixonada por James Potter, só esperava não se decepcionar depois de tanto tempo negando.

- Pronto! – ouviram a porta do banheiro ser aberta.

- Até que enfim, Charles e George devem estar fazendo buracos na sala comunal. – riu Sophia, ao que as duas acompanharam a morena pela escada. – Boa noite.

- Achei que tinham pegado no sono! – exclamou George se levantando. – Garotas, os marotos vão se juntar a nós hoje, tudo bem?

Sophia e Audrey assentiram e olharam para Lily, que estranhou o comportamento das amigas, como se ela tivesse que resolver.

- Por mim sem problemas. – disse a ruiva se sentando no chão e encostando a cabeça no sofá, só então viu que James estava sentado ali, mas não se levantou para a surpresa e a alegria do garoto. As outras se acomodaram também, só Remus não estava presente.

- Onde está Remus? – perguntou Audrey deitando no sofá, Sophia também estava deitada, mas do lado contrário.

- Ele teve que ajudar os primeranistas, mas já são mais de meia noite! – comentou Peter olhando para o quadro, que se abriu instantes depois. – Ah, até que enfim!

- Muitos alunos perdidos pelo castelo Remus? – questionou Lily, que estivera brincando de dedal com James. (n/a: que um tem que prender o dedão do outro).

- E como! – exclamou o maroto se sentando no chão já que não havia mais lugar para ele. – Então, resolvemos ficar todos juntos hoje?

- É, para variar um pouco, e acho que vai ser bem divertido. – comentou Sirius olhando para Audrey e Sophia. Charles e George sorriram também, mas nenhum dos dois olhou para as amigas com o "olhar" de Sirius, até porque a consideravam como irmãs.

Após uma hora de conversa, já estavam cansados, aliás, fazer uma viagem de quase um dia inteiro e depois ficar sem dormir acaba com qualquer um, as três meninas já estavam caindo de sono, Lily mais ainda, já que estava ganhando um cafuné de James. Para a surpresa de Peter a garota não negou o amigo nenhuma vez, ao que Sirius lembrou mais tarde, comprovava que Lily estava na onda de James. Audrey estava de olhos fechados, mas ainda conversava, já Sophia fazia o contrário. George, Charles, Remus, James e Sirius ainda estavam empolgados, contando de vez em quando com a opinião de Lily.

- Acho melhor você subir. – disse James no ouvido da ruiva, que levantou o olhar e sorriu.

- Está me expulsando Sr. Potter?

- De jeito nenhum, mas aqui você está toda "torcida", mais tarde vai ficar com dor. – explicou ele sorrindo para a garota, que assentiu. Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão para a amiga, Lily se levantou. Deu um beijo de boa noite nos rapazes e chamou Audrey e Sophia.

- Boa noite para vocês. – e as três rumaram para o dormitório, dessa vez nem tiveram ânimo para conversarem sobre o que acharam do encontro, cada uma foi para sua cama e desabou, Lily demorou um pouco mais, já que estava com os pensamentos em um certo moreno.

Na sala comunal o papo ainda rolava, Peter já havia se retirado junto com Charles, mas os outros quatro ainda estavam animados.

- Mas James, você realmente gosta da Lily? – perguntou George.

- George, se ele não gostasse não teria perseguido ela por tanto tempo, não acha? – rebateu Sirius. O outro só balançou os ombros.

- Então, se você gosta de verdade dela, vou te ajudar. – disse o loiro, ele tinha um ar de americano, que era inegável e dava um charme a mais para sua pessoa.

- Sério? – exclamou James abrindo um sorriso enorme. – Até que enfim!

- É, mas se pisar na bola vai ter que se ver comigo.

- Só com você não Charles, com todos nós.- observou Remus. – Já tem alguma idéia de como você vai fazer isso?

- Mais ou menos, se precisar de ajuda eu chamo vocês.

- Ah, mas eu quero ajudar mesmo, até parece que quando finalmente vamos juntar essa pessoa de outro mundo com a ruivinha eu não vou participar! – exclamou Sirius dando uma gargalhada.

- Se bem que, sem querer estragar sua animação claro, eu acho que vocês dois não vão ter que fazer muito esforço, se é que me entendem. – disse Remus, dando um sorriso cúmplice para James que sabia do que o amigo falava, mas estava difícil acreditar.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou George inocentemente.

- Que a Lily já está gostando do James.

- Ah, mas isso eu já sabia, só que ela não pode apenas gostar, tem que estar apaixonada! – declarou George com o braço erguido, depois olhou seriamente para James. – Isso se James quiser algo sério, é lógico.

- Como se depois de tanto tempo nós fossemos deixar ele "usar" a Lily. – respondeu Sirius. – Mas você não falou nada James.

- Eu estou pensando, e acho que dessa vez devo agir sozinho. – ao dizer isso Sirius e George fingiram estar ultrajados, ao que Remus riu. – Sério gente, se a opinião de Remus estiver certa e o que eu penso também. – "e o que aconteceu o ano passado"pensou James. – Vou conseguir dar certo.

- Você que sabe. – disse Sirius. – Bem, eu vou subir, quem vem? – os outros três resolveram acompanhar o maroto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite foi bem calma, apesar de terem ido dormir muito tarde, os garotos acordaram bem dispostos. No dormitório feminino as garotas não paravam de zoar com Lily e seu "querido Potter", ao que a ruiva corava e sorria.

- E você viu Sophia? A maneira como estavam olhando um para o outro? – perguntou Audrey penteando os cabelos loiros e fazendo uma trança.

- Claro, e na hora de subir? A Srta.Evans ouviu um conselho de James Potter!

- Tá bom, acho que já se divertiram muito à minhas custas, não? – disse a ruiva abrindo a porta. – Por que não falamos do jeito que Sirius olhava para vocês?

- Até parece! – exclamou Audrey.

- Até que não seria mal, mas Black serviria só para uma vez, aliás, cartões de sapos de chocolate repetidos não completam coleção! – declarou Sophia pulando o último degrau da escada e dando de cara com Sirius, ao que murmurou um: - Ohoh!

O moreno colocou as mãos no bolso e fitou a garota, que corara, Lily e Audrey desceram rapidamente e ficaram atrás da amiga, para caso precisassem delas.

- Então, eu seria só um divertimento? – perguntou o rapaz, mas não estava bravo, pelo contrário, sorria.

- Você ouviu?

- Sim, mas fica tranqüila eu só ouvi o " Black serviria só para um vez" e "cartões de sapo de chocolate e tal". – respondeu ele imitando a garota, o que fez Lily e Audrey rirem. – Bom dia garotas.

- Bom dia Sirius. – cumprimentaram as duas. – Sophia, nós vamos descer, termina de conversar com Sirius, nos vemos no Salão Principal. – avisou Lily.

- Boa sorte. – sibilou Audrey, saindo com Lily, as duas achando muito engraçado a situação da amiga.

Só deu tempo das amigas saírem da sala comunal para Sophia começar a falar.

- Alguma coisa contra o que eu disse? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, e sim. – afirmou Sirius. – Sabe, você é uma garota para ser estudada Sophia.

- Não sou um livro ou uma matéria Sirius, embora em química sejamos considerados isso, mas não vem ao caso agora, porque você não conhece nada de química, então vamos direto ao ponto. – disse a garota, começando deixar Sirius perturbado. – Você não precisa entender de outra maneira, porque foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer. Eu acho mesmo que qualquer garota que fique contigo é só para uma vez, claro que por enquanto só você pensa assim, mas elas deviam pensar também.

- Sophia, dá um desconto! – pediu Sirius fazendo cara de pidonho. – Não sou tão mal assim, para ficar comigo uma vez só!

- Tá, digamos que não, mas qual parte do cartões de chocolate você não entendeu? – perguntou ela começando a andar, ao que foi impedida, porque Sirius segurou seu braço, Sophia ficou quieta e seu ar zombateiro sumiu.

- O que foi? – Sirius se aproximou. – Ficou nervosa com o contato?

Sophia respirou calmamente, sabia que se deixasse Sirius se aproximar mais dela o garoto a beijaria, e não queria isso.

- Você não me respondeu, e para quem tem tantas opiniões sobre mim está quieta demais. – se aproximou mais dela e sussurrou. – Eu também ficaria com você Durre, mas não só por uma vez.

- Então temo desapontá-lo Sirius, porque eu não tenho interesse nenhum em ficar com você. – disse ela depois de respirar fundo, e se lembrando da insistência de James com Lily depois de uma recusa resolveu falar a verdade, mesmo que decepcionasse o maroto. – E eu estou apaixonada por Remus.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, por essa ele não estava esperando, não mesmo.

- Sério? – perguntou se afastando da garota. Ao que ela assentiu. – Podia ter me dito antes, Sophia, quase que cometo uma besteira.

- Me desculpe Sirius, eu não te contar, mas quando vi que você estava tão perto. – a garota começou a se desesperar. – Por favor, não diga nada a ele.

- Mas Sophia, se ele não souber como vai saber se pode ou não ser correspondida?

- Eu ainda não estou preparada para levar um fora Sirius. – respondeu ela. – Prefiro continuar me divertindo, assim não me apaixono e não me machuco.

- Merlin! Você sou eu em uma versão feminina! – exclamou o maroto sorrindo. – Pode ficar tranqüila não vou contar nada. – eles começaram a andar pelo corredor do castelo. – As garotas já sabem?

- Não. – dito isso Sirius arregalou os olhos. –E nem era para você saber, se quase não tivesse me beijado.

- Desculpe meus modos Sophia. – pediu Sirius, ao que a garota sorriu. – Quando mudar de idéia, vem falar comigo. – e saiu para se sentar perto dos marotos.

- Merlin, o que eu fiz! – e correu para as amigas.

N/A: Bem espero que tenham gostado, então, se puderem dar a opinião, má ou boa eu aceito de coração... por favor apertem o botãozinho ali embaixo. Beijos e até mais!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: nada é meu, só a o desenrolar a história...

N/A: Desculpe a demora... quero reviews, viu??

**Capítulo II**

A semana passou sem muitos tormentos, Sophia não contou nada do que aconteceu com o Sirius, e parecia que o garoto havia mantido sua palavra. Lily estava mais próxima de James, os dois haviam conversado durante as noites da semana, quando tinham um tempo, na sala comunal, que agora parecia muito mais calma, com os marotos ocupados. Audrey tentava armar um jeito para que Lily e James ficassem juntos logo, e ficou observando as chances, no fim da semana já tinha chego a conclusão de que foram feito um para o outro, só havia um problema, quem a ajudaria?

- Por favor Sophia! – pediu Audrey pela décima vez, se não mais, mas a morena continuava irredutível.

- Aud, eu já disse que não. – retrucou Sophia começando a guardar o material em sua mochila. – A Lily não vai gostar nem um pouco se a gente se meter nessa história, você sabe que para ela, "se for pra ser será" – Sophia também já estava cansada desse chove e não molha entre a ruiva e o maroto, mas como não gostava que se metessem em sua vida pessoal, não ia fazer também.- Tenta com um dos marotos, eu vou indo nessa.

- Tá, onde você vai? – perguntou Audrey quando a amiga já levantara da mesa da biblioteca.

- Tenho um encontro. – respondeu a morena, Audrey levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Já?

- Audrey! Eu prezo a minha reputação. – e ao ver que a loira começara a abrir a boca, encerrou: - Não, eu não sou uma qualquer, eu só quero me divertir com o que a vida tem para me dar, aliás, eu não fico com os garotos só por ficar, só não encontrei a pessoa certa ainda. – Na verdade encontrara, mas duvidava que desse em algo.

- Você que sabe, sei que não liga para o que as pessoas falam, eu também não, mas as vezes é bom a gente ter um pouco de juízo. – disse Audrey e se levantou indo pegar um livro, depois de alguns segundos ela olhou para trás e viu que a amiga já se fora. – Ela ainda vai sofrer por ser tão, conhecida. – e suspirou. – Caramba, agora tenho que ver quem pode me ajudar nesse lance da Lil e do James. – e saiu da biblioteca também, tentando pensar em qual maroto podia ajudá-la.

Remus e James conversavam sobre a lua cheia daquele mês, eles estavam com um calendário lunar, não que Lupin precisasse disso, mas os outros tinham que ver como fariam com seus horários.

- James, acho melhor não se arriscarem, esse ano vocês têm que estudar, sério. – disse Remus, James lhe lançou um olhar mortal, que fez o garoto se desculpar. – Só estava pensando no melhor para vocês.

- Então não pense Remus, nós vamos com você, e acabou. – James odiava quando o amigo tentava privar eles de ajudá-lo. – Agora que já resolvemos os horários é só passar depois para o Sirius e Peter.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – concordou Remus, pegou o pergaminho e o guardou. – O que foi?

James estava olhando ao redor da sala comunal, esperando ver alguém.

- É Lily, eu não a vi hoje. – respondeu o moreno. – E você?

- Eu a vi aqui na sala comunal, mas isso foi antes de descermos para tomar café da manhã. – Remus se levantou. – Eu tenho que fazer trabalho de monitoria, mas se a ver eu aviso que está a procurando, tchau.

- Tchau. – assim que Remus saiu, Lily entrou pelo retrato, ela olhou em volta e viu James, sorriu e se aproximou. – Estava perguntando de você agora mesmo.

- Sério? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela se sentando na poltrona.

- Não, só estava com saudades. – e sorriu, Lily corou e deu sorriso também. – Você parece cansada.

- Impressão sua. – disse ela rápida, Lily soltou o cabelo e massageou a nuca.

- Está com dor?

- Muito tempo na mesma posição. – ao dizer isso James ficou vermelho. – Não James, eu não estava beijando ninguém se é isso que passo pela sua cabeça. – ao terminar de dizer Lily ficou confusa, não sabia por que explicara ao garoto. – Eu estava fazendo uns exercícios.

- Hm, então a senhorita pratica esportes? – comentou James, ele se levantou e ficou atrás dela, só quando falou no seu ouvido que Lily percebera a proximidade dos dois. – Quer dar um passeio?

- Passeio, onde?

- Não sei, pelo jardim, você que sabe. – James a olhou, Lily prendeu o cabelo novamente e se levantou.

- Ok, mas não podemos demorar muito, ainda não falei com as garotas. – aceitou a ruiva, James sorriu e os dois saíram.

Sirius, George e Charles estavam sentados no jardim do castelo, eles observavam as garotas ao redor, e contavam um pouco de suas aventuras, até que viram Sophia sair do castelo, eles se entreolharam.

- Onde ela vai? Sozinha? – perguntou Sirius, os outros dois deram um sorriso malicioso.

- Provavelmente tem um encontro. – respondeu George, e tirou sua gravata.

- Ela se superou este ano! – exclamou Charles. – Sophia tem que encontrar alguém para se apaixonar de verdade.

- Acho que já encontrou. – ao dizer isso Sirius tapou a boca, George o olhou intrigado.

- Está sabendo de alguma coisa Sirius Black? – questionou Charles.

- Não, eu nem sou amigo dela assim, nós estamos nos conhecendo esse ano...

- O que é uma vantagem para você meu caro. – comentou Charles.

- Vantagem?

- É que a Sophia com certeza se abriria mais rápido com você do que comigo ou Charles, entende? – explicou George, de repente o garoto se levantou, os dois garotos o olharam e ele indicou com a cabeça Audrey que vinha correndo na direção deles. – Por que a pressa senhorita?

- Olá para todos. – disse ela ofegante e se sentou arrumando a bota que usava por cima da calça. – A Sophia me deixou sozinha em pleno sábado!

- Coitada de você! – disse Charles sarcástico, recebeu um olhar de reprovação. – Mas e a Lily?

- Acabei de topar com ela e James passeando pelo castelo. – respondeu a loira naturalmente, os demais arregalaram os olhos, ela fazia tudo parecer simples.

- James e a ruivinha? – exclamou Sirius, Audrey assentiu com a cabeça. – Não creio! Eu tentei tudo juntar esses dois! – Uma luz acendeu na cabeça de Audrey, era Sirius que a ajudaria.

- Preciso falar com você. – disse Audrey se levantando em um pulo, assustando o maroto.

- Agora?

- Não, ano que vem. – Audrey pegou sua mão e o puxou. – Ande.

Sirius encolheu os ombros, os outros dois riram da cara dele, mas sabiam que se Audrey queria falar algo tinha que ser na hora que ela queria, não importe o que esteja acontecendo.

Lily estava se sentindo bem em andar com James ao seu lado, eles, para a surpresa dela, tinham muita coisa em comum, e as diferentes pareciam completar o que faltava no outro, de repente ela se lembrou do beijo que haviam dado no ano interior.

- O que houve? – perguntou James, a ruiva parara do nada.

- James, eu não sou um desafio, sou? – Lily olhou diretamente nos seus olhos, viu um pouco de magoa no momento, e percebeu que não precisava da resposta, sabia que não era um desafio para James, não mais.

- Não Lily, você não é um desafio para mim, não no sentido em que você está dizendo. – respondeu ele, depois sorriu, pois a garota ficara intrigada.

- Do jeito que eu estou dizendo?

- É, você não é um desafio para eu conquistar... você entendeu. – disse James e começou a rir. – Mas é um desafio para todos que te rodeiam, você é como uma esfinge Lil!  
Lily caiu na risada.

- Por um momento fiquei assustada. – declarou ela encostando-se à parede.

- Mesmo sabendo que não precisa. – James se aproximou dela, Lily notou que suas faces estavam muito próximas. Quando James ia beijá-la Peter empurrou o maroto, Lily ficou um pouco atordoada, e se ajeitou, colocando um sorriso no rosto, James fez o mesmo, mas com um sorriso maroto. - O que houve Peter?

- É que, é particular Prongs. – Peter estava afobado.

- Ok, eu vou conversar com você. – concordou James, ele apontou para Peter ir na frente.

- Acho que nosso passeio foi cancelado. – disse Lily.

- Sim, mas não pense que eu esqueci de onde paramos. – James lhe deu um beijo no rosto, deixando a garota corada e saiu atrás do amigo.

Lily suspirou.

Peter saiu correndo assim que James o alcançou, para que o maroto o acompanhasse.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou James.

- É o irmão de Sirius, Prongs.

- Régulos? – James parou e fez um sinal para o amigo fazer o mesmo. – Antes de irmos onde você quer, preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu e o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

- Eu ouvi uma conversa do Régulos com o Snape, James. – disse Peter olhando para o amigo. – Eles falavam de Lily.

- Lily? – indagou o maroto. – Mas o que aquele Seboso tem a ver com a Lily? Já não basta ter sido o melhor amigo dela por quase durante cinco anos, ou mais?

- Não sei o que ele quer realmente James, mas precisava te contar. – Peter estava ofegante. – Sabe que se eu contasse ao Sirius ele iria virar uma fera, ainda mais se tratando do irmão dele junto com o Snape.

- Ainda bem que pensou em me contar primeiro Peter, realmente o Sirius iria pirar. – concordou o maroto. – Mas, então, o que eles falaram?

- Régulos falava algo sobre Snape não ficar aflito desse jeito, por que afinal a Lily é uma sangue-ruim. – ao dizer isso, notou que James fechou a cara. – Só estou repetindo o que ouvi. – James assentiu. – E Snape disse que não estava aflito, estava com raiva por ter sido trocado por você. Então a última coisa que eu ouvi, foi Régulos dizendo que mesmo Lily não merecendo andar com gente igual eles, ela era inteligente e podia ser útil, e que ia ajudar Snape no que ele precisasse.

James suspirou, era só o que lhe faltava, agora Snape queria Lily com ele, Peter ficou olhando o amigo.

- Não está bravo por eu estar te contando, está? – perguntou Peter apreensivo, James sorriu. – Que bom! E desculpa, nem tinha percebido que você e a Evans estavam se entendendo bem.

- Não tem problema Wortmail, a Lily entendeu que você queria falar comigo. – respondeu James, desencostando da parede. – O ruim, é que agora vai ficar um pouco difícil conseguir descobrir o que Snape realmente está planejando.

- Eu posso me oferecer para investigar nos períodos livres James, mas sabe que preciso estudar para os exames. – ofereceu Peter olhando para o amigo, ele gostava de James e de Lily também, mas ultimamente vinha ouvindo algumas coisas que o estavam interessando, mas preferiu ficar calado a respeito disso, por enquanto.

- Obrigado Peter, então você "vigia" nos períodos livres, e quando tiver chegando algum exame eu te ajudo a estudar. – disse James, muito grato ao amigo. – E, isso fica entre nós dois, ok? Não quero Sirius envolvido nisso, e Remus, bem, ele tem muito com o que se ocupar ultimamente.

- Como quiser. – Peter apertou a mão de James e virou no corredor, enquanto o moreno voltava para onde tinha deixado Lily, mesmo sabendo que a ruiva não estaria lá, o que viu ao chegar no corredor, resolveu voltar para a sala comunal, pensando ainda no que Snape queria com Lily, ele não podia perde-la para o sonserino, de novo não, sem contar que tinha quase certeza que o garoto era um aprendiz de Voldemort. Teria um motivo e tanto para continuar conhecendo Lily, queria protegê-la mais do que tudo.

Um casal se beijava debaixo de uma árvore, Remus observava de longe, não querendo parecer intrometido, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena que estava ali, começava a perceber que estava gostando de Sophia mais do que deveria, para o bem dela. Passou um tempo até que o garoto com o uniforme da Corvinal saiu rumo ao castelo, e o maroto percebeu que a garota se aproximava dele.

- Olá Remus. – cumprimentou ela, ele levantou os olhos e sorriu. – Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Ele estranhou a pergunta, o jardim era da escola, ela podia sentar onde bem entendesse.

- Claro.

- Então, o que faz aqui embaixo, sozinho? – perguntou Sophia tirando a sandália que usava, Remus a olhou por um instante, ela era tão espontânea, não igual à Audrey, mas tinha o seu modo de pensar e agir, e assim o fazia, sem se preocupar com o que diriam.

- Nada demais, estava só pensando.

- Espero não ter interrompido seus pensamentos. – disse ela sorrindo, ele retribuiu, e a morena desejou que não tivesse feito isso, ela vira Remus ali enquanto estava com Brad Torner, e mais do que tudo desejou que fosse ele que a beijasse. – Viu a Audrey ou Lily por aí?

- Sim, a Lily estava conversando com James na sala comunal na última vez, pelo menos eu acho, e Audrey, bem acho que ela estava andando com o Sirius, eles pareciam bem ocupados com alguma coisa. – respondeu Remus, Sophia riu.

- Então Aud já achou alguém para ajudá-la. – falou ela. – Sabe, ela quere por tudo ajudar James e Lily.

- Então escolheu a pessoa certa para ajudar, Sirius não para de falar que devemos fazer algo. – concordou Remus.

- Não acho que eles precisem de ajuda, estão indo muito bem.

- Concordo. –e os dois sorriram. – Eu vou entrar, você vem? – ele se levantou e a garota estendeu a mão, Remus a puxou e foram caminhando para o castelo rindo.

Assim que entrou na sala comunal Lily avistou Charles e George jogando xadrez, se aproximou dos garotos que sorriram ao ver a amiga.

- Cadê o James? – perguntou George sorrindo maliciosamente.

- James? Por que a pergunta?

- Bem, Audrey disse que viu vocês dois conversando pelo castelo. – respondeu Charles, destruindo uma das peças do amigo. – O que houve?

- Eu estava conversando com ele sim, não vejo nada demais nisso. – disse ela se sentando. – Mas Peter o chamou para algo muito importante pelo jeito.

- Que dó! Ficou sozinha? – brincou Charles.

- Engraçadinho. – sorriu ela. – Mas então, o que fizeram de bom até agora?

- Nada demais, estávamos conversando com Sirius, mas Audrey chegou e o roubou de nós! – disse George, Lily franziu a testa. – Não faço idéia do que eles estão fazendo Lil.

- Coitada da Driscoll, Sirius não é de perder oportunidades. – comentou Lily.

- Não acho que ele se engrace com ela tão cedo – comentou Charles, os outros dois o olharam. – só uma opinião!

Eles riram.

- E Sophia? – perguntou a ruiva deitando no sofá já.

- Bem, vimos ela indo para os jardins, acho que para um encontro. Xeque-mate. – respondeu Charles vencendo o amigo e começando a guardar o tabuleiro.

- Encontro? Já? – se espantou Lily. – Ela tá querendo superar algum recorde ou algo do gênero?

- Pelo jeito sim. – respondeu Charles. – Olá James.

A ruiva virou a cabeça e viu o maroto atrás do sofá em que estava, lhe dirigiu um sorriso e foi recebida com um maior ainda.

- Então, conseguiu ajudar Peter?

- Sim, posso me sentar? – pediu ele dando a volta.

- Tá ferrado, do jeito que a Lily é preguiçosa! – comentou George, os garotos riram. – Dá pelo menos uma beira para ele.

- Foi um pedido ou uma ordem George? – perguntou a ruiva.

Mas antes que os dois pudessem falar algo mais James levantou a cabeça dela e se sentou, deixando a ruiva usar se colo como travesseiro.

- Obrigado Lily. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah, não! Essa vai ficar para a história! – exclamou Charles. – Não estou ouvindo gritos, nem foras, Merlin, um milagre!

Todos riram.

- Bem, eu vou descer para o jantar. – avisou George se levantando, Charles o seguiu. ( n/a: é fim de semana eles acordam tarde, por isso o cap se passa durante a tarde ok?)

- Daqui a pouco eu vou também. – disse Lily.

Depois que os dois saíram, Lily olhou para James que a observava.

- Algo errado? – perguntou.

- Com você? Não. – respondeu ele galanteador.

- Bobo! – ela sorriu. – Vou levantar.

- Não precisa. – disse ele voltando a colocar a cabeça dela em seu colo. – Gosto de ficar perto de você Lily.

A garota sorriu sem graça, realmente James estava convencido a conquistá-la, mal sabia que já havia conseguido, ela ia mostrar isso essa tarde quando quase se beijaram.

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio, Lily pensando em como seria se finalmente ficassem juntos, e James a olhando, pensando como podia amar alguém tanto assim, nunca havia sentido isso.

- Está tão quieto. – murmurou ela, fechando os olhos.

- Não preciso de muitas palavra quando estou com você. – disse James, e percebeu que a ruiva corara. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa Lil?

- Creio que devo me levantar para isso. – ao dizer isto ela se levantou de seu colo. – Prefiro olhar nos seus olhos ao responder. –declarou.

James sorriu, ele adorava quando ela era direta, e pelos olhares sabiam realmente o que o outro pensava, ou pelo menos tentavam.

- Você se arrepende do passeio de Hogsmeade?

Lily ficou um pouco em silêncio.

- Nenhum momento, por que?

- Iria outra vez comigo? – perguntou ele, mas dessa vez abaixou a cabeça somente lançando um olhar para ela, Lily abriu um sorriso.

- Por que não?

- Sério? – ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

- James, eu não me arrependo de ter ido com você daquela vez, e para falar a verdade, estava esperando um convite. – disse Lily. – Mas, dessa vez, faremos diferente.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ano passado nós fomos como amigos, dessa vez proponho que seja um encontro. – Lily olhou para ele, e uma alegria a invadiu quando viu o sorriso dele.

- Sem problemas! – exclamou James, pegou a mão de Lily. – Não sabe o quanto esperei por essa resposta, Merlin,eu te chamava todo dia!

- Sejamos sincero, estava ficando inconveniente já. – disse Lily.

- Pode ser. – concordou o maroto. – Vamos descer? – eles se levantaram e quando passaram pelo retrato James pegou sua mão, ficou receoso de que Lily retirasse a mão, mas adorou quando ela entrelaçou seus dedos e sorriu. Finalmente as coisas começavam a caminhar para um lado bom.

N/A: Eu particularmente não gosto muito desse capítulo, foi mais enrolação, para que eles finalmente resolvessem sair! Agradecimentos à: **Angela **e** Thaty, **muito obrigada e desculpa a demora.


End file.
